


Algo en común

by acm2099



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acm2099/pseuds/acm2099
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una historia, un pasado, un momento... Ellos siempre tendrán algo en común.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo en común

**Capítulo I**  
  
 **The first time**  
  
  
Dave levantó su vaso y bebió un poco de agua. El camarero del Scandals le había lanzado una mirada curiosa cuando llegó y pidió un vaso agua con hielo. Era raro estar en allí y no beber alcohol pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo no necesitaba nada de valor líquido para ser él mismo. Después del intento de suicidio se habían derrumbado demasiadas cosas: el matrimonio de sus padres, su último año de escuela y toda su confianza. Sin embargo, la paciencia de su padre le había mostrado el camino, le había dado las armas para empezar de nuevo: sus padres se habían divorciado, él se había ido a vivir con su padre y un pequeño instituto a las afueras de Dayton le había recibido para revalidar su último año. Lo único que le faltaba era la confianza en sí mismo pero esperaba que el tiempo y la distancia le facilitaran recuperarla. Esa noche sólo quería ver gente divertirse, ver a los chicos intentado ligarse entre sí y tal vez bailar un poco.  
  
  
Una conmoción en la pista de baile le llamó la atención. Se levantó de inmediato en cuanto vio quién la provocaba. Kurt se tambaleaba en la pista mientras un tipo le jalaba hacia él.  
  
  
—Kurt, ¿todo bien? —El tipo que sostenía a Kurt no era para nada del tipo de su novio.  
  
—¿David? —Los ojos de Kurt se iluminaron y el tipo que lo sostenía se alejó de él—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estarías aquí? —Los chicos empezaron a alejarse dejándolos solos.  
  
  
Kurt había mantenido su promesa y durante todos esos meses se habían comunicado por teléfono y, de vez en cuando, se habían visto en la cafetería. Dave podía decir que eran amigos. Se habían contado grandes secretos y él se enteró de que ese año no había sido el mejor para Kurt Hummel. Después de no ingresar en NYADA, Kurt había decidido quedarse en Lima y esperar un año más para cumplir su sueño. Eso le había traído diversos problemas. Lima, Ohio, era demasiado pequeña para alguien con el ingenio de Kurt. Su novio había estado demasiado ocupado en su último curso como prestarle mucha atención y eso les había llevado a discutir más de lo normal; Dave había sido testigo de algunas de sus peleas por teléfono. Sin embargo, no habían roto. Kurt aún amaba a Blaine Anderson y al parecer Anderson también adoraba a Kurt. Aunque esto último era sencillo porque, ¿quién no lo adoraba después de haberlo conocido?  
  
  
—Vamos, salgamos de aquí. —Dave le pasó un brazo por los hombros y salieron del local—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás aquí sólo? ¿Otra pelea con Blaine? —Kurt suspiró abrazándose más Dave y escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.  
  
—Otra más pero esto no tiene nada que ver. Hoy quería festejar. Por fin me han aceptado en NYADA. —Dave levantó el rostro de Kurt y le sonrió. Era un sueño cumplido.  
  
—Me alegro mucho por ti. Te mereces brillar como la gran estrella que eres. Algún día tendré que pagar una fortuna por verte. —Kurt dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y de pronto enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Dave atrayéndolo hacia sí.  
  
—Vamos a festejar, David. Llévame a festejar. —Dave tragó saliva. Los ojos de Kurt eran imposibles de ignorar. Nunca había podido hacer nada contra esa poderosa mirada que tan pronto le mostraba rabia como deseo, lo que le gritaba en ese momento—. No quiero ir a casa. Blaine debe haberme llamado como mil veces para disculparse y no quiero lidiar con eso justo ahora.  
  
  
Había intentado no sentirse así, olvidar esas sensaciones, fingir que Kurt no le gustaba, que no estaba enamorado de él, pero había sido inútil. Antes, cuando no lo conocía, amaba su pasión, su fortaleza y ese orgullo que mostraba a cada paso. Cuando se hicieron amigos no pudo dejar de admirar cada parte de la personalidad de Kurt Hummel: su aparente fragilidad, su intensa amabilidad y su pasión por lograr cada sueño aunque pareciera imposible de alcanzar.  
  
  
—Kurt…  
  
  
Kurt le besó y Dave perdió cualquier seguridad sobre sus palabras. Se entregó al beso dejando que sus labios reconocieran los de Kurt, que la pasión se instalara entre ellos hasta hacerse imposible. La lengua de Kurt se movía sobre sus labios y Dave gimió por el contacto. Apretó más el cuerpo de Kurt sintiéndolo e intentando memorizar cada segundo de esa maravillosa sensación de pasión.  
  
  
—Vamos —le dijo Kurt cuando se separaron.  
  
  
Dave condujo siguiendo las órdenes de Kurt. Llegaron a un pequeño motel, austero y discreto. Dave pagó en efectivo y cogió la llave. Estaba nervioso. Kurt en cambio parecía decidido a disfrutar de su noche. El cuarto no era muy distinto al motel. Era sobrio y con cortinas rojas. Dave tragó saliva. Estaba a punto de perder su virginidad. Kurt le tomó amablemente del rostro y le besó con suavidad dejando que los nervios de Dave se drenaran poco a poco. Al sentir los labios de Kurt sobre el cuello gimió. Ésa era su noche, ése era su momento con Kurt, y se decidió a disfrutar cada segundo.  
  
  
Se desnudaron poco a poco. Dave disfrutaba de la piel pálida de Kurt mientras éste parecía encantado con el vello del pecho de Dave. Kurt era fuego y su pasión encendía a Dave más allá de cualquier límite. Dave se dejaba llevar acariciándole también pero quería llegar al final, quería que su primera vez fuera con Kurt.  
  
  
—Kurt… Yo…  
  
—Seré gentil, lo prometo. Joder, David, eres demasiado para mí. Sólo quiero hacerte ver estrellas.  
  
  
La voz de Kurt era sedosa. Dave gimió cuando sintió unos suaves dedos haciendo círculos sobre su entrada. No sabía de dónde lo había sacado pero Kurt tenía lubricante y le estaba preparando. Dave estaba tan duro que tenía miedo de venirse antes de que Kurt entrara en él. Y es que todo era demasiado excitante: los besos, las palabras de Kurt en su oído susurrándole lo bien que se sentía… Kurt terminó de prepararle y poco a poco le fue penetrando. Dave cerró los ojos mientras sus manos iban a las nalgas de Kurt para incitarle a entrar más adentro. Kurt fue suave al principio pero el deseo les pudo y sus cuerpos demandaron más. Se besaban intensamente mientras las embestidas eran cada vez más furiosas. Kurt gemía el nombre de David sobre los besos y los jadeos. Dave quería masturbarse pero las manos de Kurt se lo impidieron. Aumentó el ritmo mientras sus manos se entrelazaban. Todos los músculos de Kurt eran más visibles mientras se contraían con fuerza. Se corrieron al mismo tiempo gritando de puro éxtasis.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Kurt tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y no quería abrir los ojos. Sabía que había bebido como un cosaco. Ni siquiera recordaba dónde estaba, aunque sabía que era en una cama. Sólo esperaba no haber llamado a Blaine con esa borrachera. Lentamente abrió los ojos y el dolor de cabeza se multiplicó por diez. Esa no era su casa, ni la de Blaine. Esas horribles cortinas rojas sólo podían estar en un lugar... Se giró en la cama y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo y solo.  
  
  
—Mierda. —Un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Qué coño había hecho?  
  
  
La puerta se abrió poco a poco y Kurt no supo si correr o gritar de miedo. Cuando vio a Dave entrando con dos vasos en las manos todas las imágenes de la noche anterior le alcanzaron en una avalancha de momentos lujuriosos. Kurt se avergonzó sumamente por su comportamiento y se cubrió hasta el cuello con la manta. Aunque sabía que era ridículo, que Dave ya le había visto completamente desnudo.  
  
  
—Pensé que aún estarías dormido. —Dave le tendió uno de los vasos—. Es café, no es muy recomendable en tu estado pero imaginé que te gustaría tener algo fuerte cuando despertases. —Dave le sonreía y era esa bonita sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos brillasen—. Seguro que quieres darte una ducha. ¿Te incomoda que me quede aquí? —Kurt no sabía qué decir. Sabía que su comportamiento era completamente infantil pero Dave estaba completamente vestido, ya duchado y viéndose perfectamente.  
  
—David… —La sonrisa de Dave se ensanchó.  
  
—No importa, te espero en el coche. No creo que quieras permanecer aquí más de lo indispensable. —Dave se marchó dejado a Kurt confundido y terriblemente mortificado por lo que habían hecho.  
  
  
Kurt se levantó lentamente de la cama y se fue a la ducha intentando despejar su mente pero, sobre todo, esperando que el agua fría le diera algo de tranquilidad.  
  
  
Después de salir de la habitación caminó por el estacionamiento. Dave estaba en su coche con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento, los ojos cerrados y tarareando una canción. Kurt se sintió terriblemente mal. No quería tener ese tipo de conversación con Dave. Era un idiota. ¿Cómo había podido llegar eso? ¿Por qué demonios lo había hecho? Subió al coche esperando que Dave hablara primero pero eso no sucedió; simplemente le sonrió, encendió el coche y salieron del motel.  
  
  
El trayecto a casa fue silencioso y tranquilo. Dave seguía cantando y parecía tan feliz que a Kurt le rompía el corazón. Cuando llegaron Kurt no bajó de inmediato, se quedó quieto y sin saber qué decir.  
  
  
—David…  
  
—No tienes que decirme nada, Kurt. No espero nada de esto ni de ti. —Kurt boqueó y miró a Dave, que estaba sereno y tranquilo.  
  
—No, David, esto no ha estado bien. Yo tengo novio y además me voy en un par de días y tú eres mi amigo… —Dave cogió las manos de Kurt entre las suyas.  
  
—Kurt, gracias por haberme dado la mejor noche de mi vida. Deja de preocuparte. Yo no le voy a decir nada a Blaine y además me voy pasado mañana a Arizona con papá. Ésta sólo ha sido una noche de copas y nada más. Tú aún amas a Blaine y nosotros seguiremos siendo amigos.  
  
  
Dave era demasiado compresivo, demasiado bueno, y la noche de copas, como él la había llamado, también había sido la mejor noche en la vida sexual de Kurt. Pero eso no podía decirlo ni quería aceptarlo. Lo miró a los ojos, tan brillantes y verdes, llenos de pura felicidad. Dave se atrevió a besarle suavemente pero Kurt no le permitió retirarse y profundizó el beso apretando las manos sobre las de Dave. El beso era delicioso y Dave terriblemente reconfortante y maravillosamente apasionado. Quería guardar ese momento para sí mismo. Nadie más lo sabría, sólo él. Y eso era lo mejor.  
  
  
—David… Me habría gustado que todo hubiese sido diferente. Tal vez nosotros habríamos sido…  
  
—No tiene caso, Kurt. Somos lo que somos y esto que ha pasado será sólo un secreto entre tú y yo.  
  
  
Kurt no quería alejarse de Dave. Se lanzó hacia él para un segundo beso tan maravilloso como todos los demás. Unos segundos después se separaron por fin.  
  
  
—¿Por qué te vas a Arizona? — _Arizona, tan jodidamente lejos de Nueva York,_ pensó Kurt.  
  
—Beca deportiva. Saldré de Lima para no regresar nunca. Esa era la primera parte del sueño, ¿recuerdas? —Los ojos de Kurt se nublaron. No quería llorar pero le dolía un poco haber tenido una muestra del hubiera y tener que regresar a la realidad.  
  
—¿Seguiremos en contacto? —Dave le sonrió y le acarició el rostro.  
  
—Tanto como puedas. Serás una gran estrella y no sé si tendrás tiempo para hablar con un viejo amigo.  
  
—Para ti, siempre.  
  
  
Unos minutos después Kurt bajó del coche. No entró a su casa hasta ver a Dave alejarse por la calle. Se sentía extraño. El perfume de Dave aún estaba en su ropa, era como tenerlo todavía con él. Sin embargo, algo le decía que su promesa de mantenerse en contacto no se cumpliría al cien por ciento. El móvil le empezó a vibrar dentro de la chaqueta. Lo cogió y suspiró cuando vio el nombre de Blaine en la pantalla. Se limpió el rostro, respiró para tranquilizarse y se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.  
  
  
—Hola. —Tenía que regresar a su vida normal.  
  
 _Sonríe como si fuera tu intención._  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
**_Mi segundo Kurtofsky pulicado en esta página, sigo en busca de las piratas dentro de AO3, no me he encontrado con muchas jejejejejejeje.  
  
Esta es una historia muy especial. Es un mpreg de Glee, que tiene como pareja principal a Dave y Kurt.  
  
Estoy nerviosa por eso,  yo más o menos me inicie con los mpreg en Harry Potter y me gustan pero es más sencillo explicar lo inexplicable por medio de la magia. Sin embargo aquí hay otro tipo de explicación y es otro tipo de historia. No sé como lo vayan a tomar ustedes, la verdad es que espero sus opiniones. El fic tiene 6 capítulos, serán semanales y… espero que les guste.  
  
Mil gracias a Winter por tanto cariño, paciencia y evitar los comas diabéticos a pesar de que casi se los provoco.  
  
PD: Nos vamos a ver antes del viernes con otro Kurtofsky :$_ **


End file.
